Benutzer Blog:Urai Fen/Bao-Dur – Eine Star-Wars-Kurzgeschichte
Ja, Star Wars begeistert viele. Auch mich. Deshalb hab ich mir am Wochende ein wenig Zeitgenommen und meine erste Fanfiction-Kurzgeschichte geschreiben. Weitere werden wahrscheinlich folgen. Viel Spaß mit Bao-Dur. Telos. Sanirungszone der Ithorianer. Bao-Dur schraubte mit seinem normalen und seinem mechanischen Arm an einem Droiden herum. Der Droide war für Wartungsarbeiten programmiert. Welch eine Ironie, dachte Bao-Dur. Er verbringt die meiste Zeit seiner Existenst mit Wartung, sich selbst kann er aber nicht reparieren. Er baute einige Teile ein. „So Remote, jetzt müsste er gleich wieder funktionieren.“ Und er hatte recht. Der Droide setzte sich in Bewegung und fragte mit mechanischer Stimme: „Was ist passiert? Wo bin ich?“ Bao-Dur hatte bei der Speicherlöschung ganze Arbeit geleistet. Nun deaktivierte er den Droiden und befahl Remote, einem kleinen, runden, schwebenden Droiden: „Stelle eine Funkverbindung zu Hado Commdo, dem Aufseher in Sektor 17 her und sag ihm, dass er seien Droiden jetzt abholen kann.“ Während der kleine Droide sich an die Arbeit machte, setzte der Zabrak sich ins Gras und trank einen Schluck Wasser. Er ließ seinen Blick über die weiten Grasflächen schweifen. Die Ithorianer hatten gut Arbeit geleistet, denn in den Sith-Kriegen war er komplett zerstört worden. Es war den Ithorianern gelungen, bereits ein Zehntel des Planeten wieder herzustellen, aber wenn die Angriffe der Czerka-Coporation und deren Söldnern nicht aufhörten, würde es nicht viel mehr werden. Seine Gedanken schweiften ab, in die Vergangenheit, zu den Mandalorianischen Kriegen. Er dachte nicht gerne darüber nach, doch manchmal, wenn er nichts zu tun hatte, überkam es ihn einfach. So wie jetzt. Damals auf Iridonia hatte er seine Heimat und seine Familie verloren, als die Mandalorianer den Planeten eroberten. Getrieben von Hass und Wut, die ihn manchmal heute noch überkamen, hatte er sich den republikanischen Truppen angeschlossen. Am Anfang war er zwar nur Mechaniker, doch in der Schlacht von Malachor V hatte er unter dem Kommando einer Jedi mitgekämpft. Nach Kriegsende war er weiter herumgezogen, auf der Suche nach Arbeit. Schließlich war er beim Telossanierungsprojekt gelandet. Ein lautes Piepen von Remote riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Was ist denn los?“, fragte er. Remote zeigte ihm ein Holo von Ozamo Tobart, einem Aufseher in Sektor 13. „Bao-Dur es ist schreklich! Söldner der Czerka-Corporation greifen unsere Sanirungszone an. Hol Versterkung!“ Schnell griff Bao-Dur zu seinem Komlink und kontaktierte einen seiner Mitarbeiter, einen Ikotchi: „Massase Tuun, hörst du mich? Massase?“ Es ertönte eine knisternde Antwort: „Ja, ich hör dich Bao-Dur. Was ist los?“ „Die Czerka greifen Sektor 3 an. Wir müssen dahin!“ „Okay, ich trommel ein paar Leute zusammen. Wir treffen uns in Sektor 5.“ „Ich bin auf dem Weg. Bao-Dur Ende“ „Pass auf dich auf. Massase Tuun Ende“ Schnell verstaute Bao-Dur Remote in einer Satteltasche seines Speeders und schob einen kleinen Blaster in sein Holster. Der letzte Kampf war bereits Wochen her und er hatte gehofft, dass dies der gewesen war. Er wurde enttäuscht. Er hasste das Kämpfen. Nach den Mandalorianischen Kriegen wollte er nie wieder eine Waffe zur Hand nehmen. Er hatte Selbstverteidigungskurse gemacht und war ein Meister im kämpfen ohne Waffen. Nur half das gegen mit Blastern bewaffnete Söldner nicht sehr viel. In Sektor 5 traf er Massase Tuun und drei weitere Ikotchi, sowie zwei Bothaner. Ein Ikotchi turg ein Blastergewehr, ein Bothaner und ein anderer Ikotchi waren mit Vibroschwertern bewaffnet und Tuun, der drite Ikochti und der zweite Bothaner trugen alle einen Blaster. Auf ihren Speerderbikes nährten sie sich Sektor 5 ziemlich schnell und als sie über eine Hügelkuppe flogen, erblickten sie ca. 15 Czerka-Söldner die erbarmungslos alles zerstörten, was ihnen inhen in den Weg kam. Bao-Dur und die anderen stiegen von ihren Bikes und machten ihre Waffen kampfbereit. „Wir setzten auf den Überraschungseffekt“, befahl Massase. „Taan und Ble'yab, ihr stürzt euch von hinten auf sie, wir geben euch Deckung.“ Die zwei Vibroklingenträger stürzten Todesmutig vor, die andern folgten. Der Ikotchi mit dem Gewehr eröffnete als erster das Feuer. Er traf einen Söldner genau ins Genick. Taan und Ble'yab hatten die Söldner erreicht. Zwei von ihnen zogen ihre Vibroklingen und griffen den Bothan und den Ikotchi an. Bao-Dur zielte auf einen Söldern, verfehlte diesen aber. Im nächsten Moment ließ er sich fallen um zwei Laserblitzen zu entgehen. Noch im Fallen nahm er den Beschuss wieder auf und legte einen der Söldner um. Er sah entsetzt, dass ein andere Söldner einen Schalldetonator in ihr Richtung warf. „In Deckung!“, schrie er. Massase und der Bothan mit Gewehr kauerten sich hinter einen Pasteel-Zylinder und Bao-Dur blieb einfach am Boden liegen. Der dritt Ikotchi war nicht schnell genug und wurde vom Schalldetonator zerfetzt. Bao-Dur hatte keine Zeit zum trauern, er musste weiter kämpfen. Er feuerte einige weitere Schüsse ab und traf einen weiteren Söldner, so dass dieser tot zusammenbrach. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah Bao-Dur wie Taan von einer Viborklinge in Streifen geschnitten wurde. Massase warf eine Granate auf die Söldner und konnte so drei von ihnen erledigen. Ble'yab hatte mit zwei Söldnern zu kämpfen. Es gelang ihm einen von ihnen zu erstechen, doch dann traf ihn ein Blasterschuss in den Rücken und er brach zusammen. Eine kurze Zeit nach Ble'yab musste auch der zweite Bothan dran glauben. Nun waren nur noch Massase und Bao-Dur übrig, sowie fünf Söldner übrig. Einer der Söldner warf eine Granate, doch Massase schoss sie noch im Flug ab, so dass ihm Bao-Dur nichts passierte. Bao-Dur kämpfte gegen den Hass an, der in ihm hochkochte. Es war nicht einfach, denn die Söldner hatten bereits viele seiner Mitarbeiter und Freunde getötet oder entführt. Nicht nur in diesem Kampf. Ein Schrei von Massase riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah das der Ikotchi mehrere Schüsse ins Gesicht abbekommen hatte. Nun kämpfte er allein gegen drei Söldner. Er feuerte, doch plötzlich gab sein Blaster den Geist auf. Die Energie war verbraucht. Nun steckte er richtig in der Klemme. Da entschloss er sich zu etwas sehr wagemutigem. Er aktivierte eine Energieschild und stürmt auf die Söldner zu. Mehr als 3 Schüsse würde das Schild nicht halten, aber das musste reichen. Als er die Söldner erreichte, schulg und trat er gezielt um sich. Zwei der Söldner erschlug er direkt, der dritte taucht unter dem Schlag weg und wollte mit seinem Blaster zuschlagen. Doch Bao-Dur trat ihm den Blaster aus der Hand und zertrümmerte ihm das Brustbein. Erschöpft sank Bao-Dur ins Gras. Einige Ithorianer eilten herbei und halfen ihm auf. Sie brachten ihm Wasser und Medikamente. Bao-Dur nahm einen ausgiebigen Schluck Wasser aus einer Flasche. Ozamo Tobart eilte herbei: „Ich muss euch danken Bao-Dur. Euer Einsatz und der euer Freunde hat uns gerettet.“ Bao-Dur hörte ihm kaum zu. Ihn überkam wieder das schreckliche Gefühl, dass ihn seit Malchor V nach jedem Kampf plagte. Wird das Kämpfen jemals ein Ende haben?, fragte er sich. Vermutlich nicht. Er sollte recht behalten. Einige Tage später stürzte ein Shuttle in seiner Nähe ab. Und die Jedi, die sich in diesem Shuttle befand, würde ihn wieder in Kämpfe verwickeln. Hinweiß Wer wissen will, wie die Geschichte weiter geht, dem empfehle ich das Spiel Knights of the Old Republic – The Sith Lords von LucasArts. Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag